The Blue Box
by Muchalu
Summary: Mercedes Jones is bored. She has been doing the same thing every day. Her brother got her a chance to put out an album as soon as she writes some songs. But the problem is she has writers block. That was until she met the Doctor. AU Glee Doctor Who
1. The Doctor and The Diva

This wouldn't get out my head until I wrote it down. My room mate is drawing a picture of Sam and Mercedes watching Doctor Who that kind of reminds me of one of the recent The Big Bang Theory Episodes when Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, and Amy are watching Doctor Who. Except in the picture, Mercedes is 100% supportive of Sam's obsession. So then I thought hey! Why can't Sam play the Doctor and Mercedes his companion? I'm a new Whovian, but I know just enough to write this story. Don't know how long it would be or when I will ever get back to it, but I had to write it down. So here it is. The Doctor and the Diva.

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones woke up every morning to her alarm clock going off at exactly 8:30 every week-day. She would get up, wash up, brush her teeth, brush her hair, eat some cereal, pack her purse, and head to her internship at Macy's. When she wasn't folding clothes at Macy's she was writing and recording songs for her album that would soon come out thanks to her brother. But her only problem was that she had no inspiration to write music. Every day was the same for her. Nothing new happened that made her want to grab her notebook from her purse and write. Life was boring even if she moved from her tiny town of Lima, Ohio to New York City.<p>

Mercedes had just finished helping out a customer when her manger told her to go sales stickers from the storage room. Oh, how different and exciting that was. She looked at the mirror in the women's department that she worked in and straightened her hair before she left to do her job. Once she reached the room where the stickers were, she grabbed a bag and took out her phone to text her Best Friend Kurt. Maybe he was up to do something exciting today.

**Hey boo want to go out?**

__ Sorry Cedes but I have a date with Blaine tonight. Rain check?_

Typical Kurt. He hardly had time to hang out with her ever since Blaine decided to switch colleges in his Junior year to be closer to Kurt in New York. Kurt had been dating Blaine since his Junior year of high school and Blaine was just a year younger than Kurt. They were in love and Mercedes was happy for them. But Kurt didn't seem to have time for her anymore. It was always Blaine, Blaine, Blaine now. She quickly replied "Okay" when she received a text from her ex-boyfriend Shane. Shane was a sweet boy with big dreams like her. And when he included her in his dreams, she was okay with it. But that was back in her senior year of high school. And she had long broke up with him since then. They dated for a couple of months back when they were still in Lima dreaming, but her dreams were bigger than his and there was no way he would make room for all of her dreams. So she broke it off and he was fine with it. Until he was lonely and needed a girl by his side for some random reason. She ignored him of course and even blocked him a couple of times. And she thought that was that. But to him it wasn't. So for the tenth time this week, she told him to bug off so she could work, and she stood down in the storage room bored.

Mercedes suddenly heard someone rustle around the storage room and decided to see who it was. Walking down the long, cold hallway, she saw a glowing red light.

"Hello?" she called out. No one answered. "Hello? Is anyone down there?" Again no answer. Mercedes walked down the hallway until she reached the door where she saw the glowing red light. "What in the world…" She was about to walk in until she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." She heard a male's Southern voice say. Mercedes gasped and quickly turned around to see a white male towering over her smiling down at her. "Why don't you leave this to me sugar."

"You don't work here." She stated.

"Nope and neither will you if you just step aside so I can get through." He gently pushed her aside and walked into the room with the glowing red light. She was interested in what was going on and decided to follow him. When she entered into the room, she saw a red circle in the middle of the room making a sound that sounded like crashing waves. The man walked around the red light mumbling to himself.

"Truly amazing!" he said to himself.

"What is?" she asked. He turned around quickly and frowned at her.

"You should run along Miss. This is a little dangerous."

"It's just a light. What harm can it do?"

"A lot." He pulled out a stick with a blue light at the end of it and poking it into the red light. "Just what I expected."

"What?"

"This place is about to blow up in ten minutes. Let's get a move on shall we?" He walked by her grabbed her arm and ran for the up stairs. Once they reached the main level, the man grabbed one of the phones, put his stick in front of the phone until she heard his voice reach the speakers.

"Attention all shoppers, you need to evacuate the building right now. Drop what ever you have in your hand because something bad is about to happen. This is not a drill, please remove yourself from the building now!" The man put the phone back and started to run out the building. "Come on Miss. We got to get out of here. She's about to blow!"

"How did you do that?" she said running with him. People were starting to remove themselves from the building. Thankfully it was almost closing time so there weren't many people there.

"What do you mean?"

"What is that stick thing?"

"Oh! That's my sonic screwdriver. Very nify huh? Now come on Miss! We got to run!" He grabbed her hand and ran across the street. "Okay we have two minutes to spare." He said. Mercedes made sure to take a good look at this mysterious man. He was white with a slight tan, had bright green eyes, full lips, dirty blond hair cut and styled short, and he wore a brown jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of dark blue jeans. He looked quite cute if you asked Mercedes but he was still weird.

"Okay 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and!" they waited for the building to blow up but instead the red light flashed around the building and disappeared. "Wait but why didn't it blow up? It should have…OF COURSE! Those sneaky little bastards thought they could just…well I stopped them didn't I! Ha! Now I have to find the main source." The man started to walk away but Mercedes just couldn't leave him alone, she had to find out more.

"Okay, slow your roll weird guy. Who are you and what the hell just happened?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Okay, um, Doctor what the hell happened back there? Why did you say the building-" Before she could finish, Mercedes heard a loud pop and when she turned around, the building she worked at was gone. "The hell just happened?" she yelled.

"Oh just the Grogens."

"The what?"

"Nice creatures if you don't push their buttons. However they have an obsession with shopping. Somehow commercials get into their transmitter and they watch it. Pretty cool huh?"

"Wait…they are aliens?"

"Yep and I need to leave if you don't mind so that I can speak with them. They can't keep doing this you know? Stealing stores while people are in them so that they can shop? Starting to get a tad bit ridiculous." The Doctor walked away but Mercedes just had to keep following him. Aliens. They were here on earth? That was beyond amazing! The Doctor turned around and faced Mercedes. "Where am I actually Miss since you are following me."

"New York City."

"And were is the busiest street in the city?"

"Times Square of course, straight ahead."

"Well Miss, we have to get over then huh?" He grabbed her hand and they started running towards Times Square. It was a couple of blocks from where they currently were and it seemed like the Doctor was wasting no time. "By the way, I think it's rude of me not to ask you your name."

"Mercedes Jones."

"I knew a Jones once. Sweet person she was. You kinda remind me of her. Anyway, let's get a move on Miss Jones. We have to save the city from being sucked into the Grogens spaceship for their personal shopping pleasure! Weird little creatures they are…" Mercedes gripped onto The Doctor's hand and ran with him to the center of Times Square.

"This is it. But I don't see anything unusual." Mercedes said.

"Of course you don't here because we aren't in the center. And in order to get beamed up, we have to stand right in the center." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and let it glow when he reached it in the air. Suddenly Mercedes felt a weird tingling sensation around her body. And before she could blink she was looking at a dozen or more creatures with large heads, one eye, and the body of a human. They were just a little shorter than her so when she stepped back into the Doctor's arms, they looked up at her.

"Good evening! I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor said.

"We know who you are Doctor. Why come on board on this glorious day?"

"Well I noticed that you have been taking stores again. I talked to some of your brotherin about this weeks ago yet you just seem to not listen to me."

"Yougogl told me about you Doctor. He said that you would stop us from being human."

"So being human means taking stores and cities with innocent people in them so that you can wear their clothes and eat their food in the comfort of your own space ship? That's not very nice."

"Why would we touch that dirty soil in the first place? It is filthy done there. We much rather bring it here in their comfort of our own space"

"Really?" Mercedes interjected. "You think you can take away people's lives just so you can be happy? And I bet once you are threw with the stores, you just throw it away randomly into space." Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest and stared straight at the creatures.

"Who is that creature?" the leader asked the Doctor.

"A very good friend of mine." The Doctor placed his hand on top of Mercedes's shoulder.

"How does she know of our plans?"

"She doesn't. But you just told us what you do. And I frankly can't let you do that."

The Grogens started yelling something about seizing the pair and Mercedes backed up into the Doctor some more.

"Doctor do you think that if we find the transmitter and destroy it, it can save the city?" She asked him.

"Yes but destroying it means to leave a giant hole in the city and I don't think your mayor would like that very much."

"So what do we do?"

We run and find it. NOW!" the pair ran off down the corridor of the space checking different rooms for the transmitter.

"Mercedes, we have to look for a large room with a huge computer system in it. Something that can possibly move…Oh here it is! This way Mercedes!" Mercedes looked down the hall to see that the Grogens were gaining up on them. She ran towards the Doctor and into the room he pointed out to her.

"What do we do now?" Mercedes asked as the Doctor examined the transmitter with his screwdriver.

"Mercedes I need you to pull the leaver there and hold on to it will I put in to code." Mercedes quickly followed the Doctor's orders and pulled down on the leaver as he typed in a code.

"NO!"

The Doctor smiled back at the angry Grogens as the shop where Mercedes worked at reappeared. "Good as new. Now let me just do one quick thing…" The Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver to the computer and it started to frizzle.

"What did you do?" The creatures asked.

"Well I just override the system so that it can take you back to your home planet in about five minutes and then I burned the system. So know it's only memory is to go back home. Now if you would excuse my lady friend and I, we will be heading out now." The Doctor walked out and Mercedes followed him. "Don't look back just keep walking until we get back." Mercedes mumbled a okay to him and once they reached the front of the ship, the doctor went over to a computer, typed a few things in and then ran over to where she was standing. Mercedes felt the tingling sensation again and before she could blink, she was back in the center of Times Square.

"Good as new!" The Doctor said as her rubbed his hands together.

"Wow. That was amazing!" Mercedes yelled. "Did you see those creatures? They were real aliens! I can't believe I was in front of a real alien!"

"You get use to it." The Doctor said shrugging his shoulders.

"What else do you do Doctor?"

"Well Miss Jones, I do more dangerous things than this, but you shouldn't be involved in any of it."

"Doctor, this past hour has been the most adventurous thing I have done in years! And you are telling me that I can't help you out? Look at what I did! I help expose what they did to the stores after they were done with them."

"Which was great since I didn't know myself, but Miss Jones you need to stay on earth."

"Wait, you travel outside of earth?"

"Yes at times I do. I also travel through time."

"So you are a, um what do they call you? A Time Traveler?"

"Time Lord to be exact. The last of the Time Lords."

"Wow that must suck."

"Yeah well it gets lonely. But life moves on!" He started to walk away while Mercedes stood there looking at him. Should she go after him? Should she just forget about him? How could she forget abut the Doctor and what just happened? Maybe she could ask him if she could travel with him. If she was to get away and explore the universe, this could be the key of her artist block! She could finally write her songs!

"Wait Doctor!" She ran after him. He stopped where he was and looked at her. "I want to travel with you."


	2. The New Companion

I'm working on two stories right now and decided to put a halt on one of them until further notice. Guess one I decided to continue? Yep! It's going to be a while until I update this again aka When I finish Series 2, but I promise that I will stay with this story because it's my baby now :). I'm so glad so man of you like this story as well and I thank you for the support. this is my first time touching Science Fiction so it's been an adventure writing this.

Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Glee or Doctor Who

* * *

><p>"I want to travel with you."<p>

Mercedes watched as the Doctor stared at her intently and silently. He massed his emotions in his face so she was unable to tell what he was thinking, which was usually a good trait of hers.

"No." he simply said turning around to keep walking.

"Wait, what? Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Oh hell to the no! You do not just ask a girl to help you save a city from a bunch of whatever their called-"

"Grogens."

"Right, Grogens. You do not take a girl to help you fight Grogens and then expect her to go on with her life! That's all kinds of wrong there."

"Mercedes Jones, what happened today wasn't even a fourth of the danger I face everyday. You could be stuck in another dimension for all I know and never get out! Or you even die and I can't do that to an innocent person like you."

"My life is boring Doctor!" She yelled. "I'm stuck not being able to move on with my life. Did you know I was a singer? I want to write my own music for my CD one day, but I can't do that because my life isn't moving forward. Nothing inspires me like what happened today." She sighed and walked closer to him. "Not only will I be lonely, but you will too if you don't have me as company."

"Life is lonely Mercedes Jones. Especially when you watch everyone around you die. It's hard you know, but you get use to it and I don't think you are ready to carry such a burden with you."

Mercedes was shocked by what the Doctor was saying. He was very stern yet sadden. It was as though he had seen a lot of action yet a lot more pain and suffering than anything else. Did she want to trust this man whom she just meet not even hours ago to travel into space and time with? Strangely enough yes. Mercedes trusted her whole life with this man. He just had that sparkle in his eye that gave her the reassurance that he was her savior.

Mercedes walked up to the Doctor and grabbed his hand with both of hers. She lifted it up to where her heart was and looked directly in his eyes.

"Doctor, I just have the strangest feeling that you want me to go with you. That you love it when people travel with you yet you are afraid to lose them because you have lost them before. But see I'm brave and confident and overly stubborn. And I know that you would protect and save me when the time comes. Doctor, I agree, life is lonely. I've been feeling it every day for the past six months. I know I haven't felt it as long as you have, but see the pain comes right here in the heart. And though the heart hurts, nothing can cure it more than the happiness of another. So I beg you, let me come with you. Let me help you cure your loneness for a while."

The Doctor stared at Mercedes intensely with his green eyes. He took his hand from hers and placed it on her head.

"Well then Miss Jones, I think you might need a few change of clothes if you are to come with me." He said.

"Wait, I can come?" Mercedes asked, her eyes widening and a huge smile forming on her face.

'Yes well it takes a lot longer for people to convince me but you are right, what is a few trips through time going to hurt? But you have to promise me that you will always do as I tell you and you will listen."

"Yes, of course I will!" She said, jumping at him to give him a huge hug. This shocked the Doctor and the action made him smile.

"Alright Mercedes Jones of New York City, let's go to your home and get your things. You don't travel light so you are going to need my help."

"How did you know that?" She asked him as they started walking toward the train.

"Oh I know a lot of things. Things you can never imagine."

Walking to Mercedes' apartment had never been more exciting and thrilling for the girl before. She learned so much about the Doctor that included the fact that he was an alien with two hearts and that his spaceship was called the TARDIS. She learned that he can regenerate which is a way of cheating death itself (and that this was his 12 form), and that he is the last of his kind. When they walked into her apartment, her hardly seen roommate and best friend Kurt Hummel greeted them.

"Well, well, well! Who is this hunk?" Kurt asked checking the Doctor out.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Mercedes said.

"I can still look can't I? Hello there handsome, my name is Kurt Hummel."

"You can call me the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"I bet you would." Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt! Ugh, I'm so sorry Doctor can you give us a minute?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, just make sure to hurry up, I don't want to keep the TARDIS waiting for long." He told her. She nodded her head and pushed Kurt into her room so that she could start packing.

"Who is that sex on a stick Mercy?" Kurt asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Blaine?"

"Yeah but he had study."

"I think you should ask Blaine to live here with you for a while."

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm leaving for a little bit."

"You are? Why is someone sick?"

"No I'm just traveling with the Doctor. He is amazing Kurt!" Mercedes said as she started packing her bag.

"So you got a bun in the oven?"

"Kurt!"

"Why else would you be traveling with him?"

"For adventure, Kurt. I'm alone and bored with my life. It's not moving forward at the speed I want it to. I need to turn over a new leaf and the Doctor is the person who can help me do that."

Mercedes kept packing and realized how quiet it was in her room. She turned around and saw Kurt look at her with wide eyes and his mouth opened too.

"Lonely Mercedes? Why the hell would you be lonely? And standing still? You are always busy!"

"Kurt have you noticed that I only see you maybe two times a week for the past six months? Have you noticed that I have been stuck at Macy's for months and that I haven't been able to write a song? Have you noticed that I have had the same schedule for the past six months?" she said to him. "Kurt, I can't tell you what I saw today but I can say this: the Doctor is my only hope for making a new life for myself."

"What about me Mercy? Have you thought about how I would feel about this?"

"I'm pretty sure you will survive without me Kurt. I mean you spend all of your time with Blaine anyways and it won't be a big difference with me gone."

"That's not true Mercedes! You know I love you and you don't need to go with that Doctor to prove to yourself anything. Your smarter than this!"

"So your saying that I should continue being the friend who is there whenever it's convenient? That where I am now, I should be happy?"

"No that's not what I'm saying Mercedes!"

Mercedes looked at Kurt, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. Kurt and herself had been friends for years. Whenever she needed somebody to lean on, he was right there and vise versa. They were two of a kind. That was until Blaine came along. Not that Mercedes had a problem with Blaine, the boy was her friend too. But Kurt lost himself in his boyfriend and hardly ever talked to Mercedes or made time for her. She couldn't even remember the last time they had a movie night together because Kurt decided he would do it with Blaine. Mercedes her drive to keep moving forward and when the Doctor came, he was a breath of fresh air. And Kurt wanted her to not live her life and keep moving it forward.

"Kurt I think time away from each other would be good. With me gone, Blaine can move in and you two can pay the rent together like you have talked about on the phone when you thought I wasn't listening." Mercedes said. She glanced over to her friend who was shocked that Mercedes had known about Kurt planning to move in with Blaine.

Mercedes finally finished with all of six of her bags and was ready to leave at this point. She walked passed Kurt and exited her room to find the Doctor. When she entered into the kitchen, she saw him messing with her coffee machine.

"Well I'll be. This thing is just so weird!" The doctor said before taking a quick lick of the machine. "So it serves coffee?"

"Individual cups." Mercedes said, startling the Doctor a little. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Really? Well that's genius! Instead of wasting a whole pitcher, you lot just put some in this machine and it makes one nice cup? Amazing!"

"But you are a Time Traveler. You should have seen this before."

"Well I see a lot of things but I have never seen this!" The Doctor picked the machine up and started looking at it more closely.

"I'm ready to go Doctor." Mercedes said.

"Really? You sure you still want to come with me now."

"Positive."

The Doctor nodded his head and followed Mercedes to her room to grab her things. On their way, they heard Kurt in his room complaining to somebody about how "Mercedes has gone absolutely mad! I mean I feel like she just blew up at me out of nowhere! What I have I done?" Mercedes rolled her eyes and grabbed three bags while the Doctor grabbed the others. Before leaving her apartment she looked around it one last time.

"It's weird isn't it?" The Doctor said to her. "All your life you will be traveling around and the one place you have called home will always be there when you get back."

"I don't ever remember having a real home since I was little, back in Lima. When I graduated High School, my parents moved to Chicago and my brother is in LA living his dream. So the place I would call home is gone. I'm a lone in the world now. Not even this place can compare to the warmth I felt back in my house in Lima. I hated the town and the people, but whenever I entered into my parents house, I felt the love spread through my body." Mercedes looked up at the Doctor and sighed. "Hopefully I can find a new home for myself."

"You will Miss Jones, you will." The Doctor walked out of the apartment and Mercedes followed behind. When they finally reached the Tardis, Mercedes started to get nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this Miss Jones? You can turn back now and I won't stop you." The Doctor said.

Mercedes stared at the Blue Police box is awe. She recognized this box, but how? This was surely her first time seeing it. She put the thought aside and pushed the door open.

"Mercedes Jones, Welcome to your new life." She told herself and entered into the Tardis with the Doctor right behind her.

* * *

><p>"And God bless Daddy and Mommy. And God bless me. In the name of the father, the son, the holy-" The little girl, no more than 4, prays were interrupted by a strange loud sound. She got out of her bed and ran to her window to see a big, blue box. The little girl had never seen such a thing before and was sure it had never been in the park across the street from her house. The blue light on top of the blue box flashed until the box completely appeared. Within a few minutes, a man with a long trench coat and glasses stepped out of the blue box followed by a blond hair woman. The little girl opened her window to see if she could hear what the two people were saying.<p>

"…and that is why apples were invented."

"You're making that up."

"No, no. I'm right."

"Right Doctor, so where are we?"

"The US of A. Not sure where though."

"Doctor look, there is someone watching us…"

"More like something…"

The couple looked up at the little girl and she quickly closed her curtains and ran to her bed. The next thing she could remember was a loud scream…


End file.
